The Human Relation
by Cute Gallifreyan
Summary: John Smith meets an old relation that he didn't expect to meet. When the 8th meets 10th in the human form of John Smith the 8th wonders why John Smith seems so vaugely familar. Will 8th be able to help and find out why, to help 10th remember? NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay yet another strange story rambling inside of my head. The whole thing being based on the episode Human Nature, that the 10****th**** Doctor is now a human named John Smith. So what would happen if he ended up meeting his half-human Time Lord counterpart the 8****th**** Doctor? What would happen? And I thought it might be interesting to have another incarnation of the Doctor bump into his human self. Another note, this is the first time I have written the 8****th**** Doctor, so I hope I am getting his persona right. That and somehow I think the 8****th**** Doctor would fit in perfectly into the setting of 1913. I own nothing of Doctor Who. Just to let you know. **

**XXXX**

**The Human Relation **

The Doctor was traveling through the vortex. Well of course he was traveling through the vortex. Since when was he not? Honestly. He was propped down in a seat, reading H.G. Wells: _The Time Machine. _He was in his eight incarnation, and for being in his eight incarnation he certainly fancied a lot of reading. Maybe it was because he was half-human. Not that he had planned on being half-human. Ending up part human was something that ended up being a bit of a mistake. When his Seventh incarnation died, his body ended up taking in human containments. When he regenerated, his body took it in and he ended up being christened a half-human Time Lord. Not that he was upset about it, he loved the human race. This was a whole new experience for him, life as being part human. He loved all these new experiences he got when he regenerated. So he took it all in its stride.

Suddenly the TARDIS was acting up once again. "What now!!" He ran over to the control panel. He kept switching various switches on and off. Nothing seemed to help. The TARDIS was talking inside his head again. And he answered vocally, "What do you mean called? By who? Another Time Lord? What?"

The TARDIS was quiet saying nothing and the Doctor kicked it. "Impossible machine." Although, he said those words fondly, after all the TARDIS had saved his life a score of times. It clearly was taking him somewhere he needed to be. But it's denial to tell him much of anything made him a bit frustrated. The TARDIS ended up dematerializing somewhere. Where exactly somewhere was, was left to be seen. He opened the door to his TARDIS and looked around. England. Well that never surprised him any. And judging by it, it looked like the country side. Well this was a perfect place for a holiday. He could even imagine a nice picnic and he wished he had Grace with him. Grace would have liked this. A nice quiet spot out in the country, away from the hectic life of being a doctor, honestly that woman really needed to enjoy life more. She worried so much about saving life; she never considered the fact that life might also be there to enjoy. He heard voices coming down a lane. And he decided to find out who exactly those voices belonged to. A woman and man walking down a country path, the Doctor sighed; they were enamored with each other, that much was clear. He thought about asking them where he was when he heard the woman speak.

"The Doctor is the man you would like to be…"

The Doctor frowned, what in Rassilon's name?

The man responded in kind. There was a bit of a pull from him. A familiarity about him, but when the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the man, it registered him as human. He scratched his head, now he was puzzled.

Then they paused as the man commented about a scare crow being askew. He went over and tied the scare crow properly. He then heard the woman say proudly, "We make such excellent wives."

The two then wandered off down the path. The Doctor was intrigued. He followed after them. He finally caught up with them. "Excuse me….I am sorry to bother you. But could you tell me what year it is?"

The woman looked at him oddly and said, "John, he looks like one of your drawings in your journal."

The Doctor frowned lightly, "Drawings?"

John Smith stated, "Just dreams I have. I may have seen your face somewhere before and it ended up in my journal. What's your name? I may have met you somewhere before."

The Doctor began to say, "I am…" He then paused, maybe it was better not to state who he was. He thought about saying he was John Smith but then didn't the woman say his name was John as well. Honestly, humans, not that he had any right to complain any, he was part human himself. He then said, "I am Doctor Foreman. But I do not believe I have had the opportunity to meet such a charming couple."

The two chuckled lightly. The man stated, "I am John Smith and this is Joan Redfern."

The Doctor froze; he looked at the man again, this time a bit deeper. Who was this man? And how did he manage to go by his name? And it had been intuition that he had decided not to say that his name was John Smith.

Joan spoke, "Doctor Foreman, are you alright?"

The Doctor had to think of something quick and he said, "I am fine, I just happened to have a nephew named John Smith, that's all. I haven't seen him in a long time. I thought…."

John Smith stated, "I…uhh….don't really recall my father or my mother ever speaking of having a brother. Then again…." He paused as if trying to recall something within his mind. "Yes, my mother did mention she had a brother, and I believe his last name was Foreman and he was a doctor."

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief but it only was replaced with a bit of a frown as well. First this man said his father and mother didn't have a brother, and then the next minute he said he did. It was as if memories were being placed inside this man's head at a whim.

"Maybe you are mistaken."

"No. My mother Verity spoke very highly of her brother Doctor Foreman. But she said that he was always off traveling."

The Doctor gave a bit of a smile, "That sounds like me."

Joan smiled, "John, you never said you had an uncle."

John Smith gave a bit of a shrug and then a smile "I guess it sort of slipped my mind. Maybe that explains why I drew him in my journal. And my dear man, how can you not know what the date is? It's 1913."

"I am just absentminded. I never was really good at remembering dates."

John Smith laughed, "Mother always said you were absent minded." Although inwardly he was confused, since when did he have an uncle? And suddenly he remembered he did have an uncle. Was his mind playing tricks on him? All these strange dreams and now a long lost uncle comes to sees him. Although it did explain one of the pictures in his journal he had drawn. Perhaps his uncle could explain things to him better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I never knew I was going to have people like this story. Thanks. I am kind of surprised. I sincerely hope I am getting the 8****th**** Doctor down right because truth is I have only seen the 8****th**** Doctor movie and I haven't read any of the tie-in fiction. Thank you: ****Marcus S. Lazarus, medievalwoman, and Lana Aurelius for reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter to the story. Please R/R. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Two **

Joan, John Smith, and the Doctor were seated in John Smith's office. John Smith snorted, "Where is that girl? I specifically told her to bring up tea that I have company."

The Doctor sighed, "Take it easy on her, John. There's no rush."

Joan pressed, "So what can you tell me about John, Doctor Foreman?"

The Doctor looked thoughtful; normally he could read a person right off, he could usually tell something about a person when he met them. Grace didn't always like it. But this time his talent for reading things off people failed. He knew absolutely nothing. No future. No past. No present. It was as if he didn't exist, well he did, but not in the same fashion as everyone else. How could that be? He would have to bluff his way through this. "I am afraid I wasn't much of a fixture in John's life. I know very little about him. I was always traveling and never took any thought of young John's life. But…I am here now."

Joan said, "You look so similar in age. You must be older than you look."

The Doctor smiled lightly, "I am older than I look."

Martha Jones came running in and John Smith stated, "Where have you been, you're late."

Martha looked extremely annoyed but forced her eyes down in a submissive way said, "Sorry, Mr. Smith."

The Doctor's eyes turned to look at Martha. She did not belong. He could tell just by looking at her. She was very much unbent and certainly did not belong to 1913. She began to pour tea into the cups. She was so busy bustling about pouring tea and serving cake that she ended up pouring hot tea into the Doctor's lap.

John looked firm, "Martha Jones, look what you have done. You've poured hot tea into my uncle's lap."

"I am sorry sir, terribly sorry. Uncle, sir?" Martha Jones was nervous; she knew that Mr. Smith, or rather the Doctor didn't have an uncle. And this disturbed her. Oh God, the aliens had found them. She was certain of it. And this man was posing himself as Mr. Smith's uncle. She looked at him for a moment. He had long brown hair, dark brown eyes, a vest and a very elaborate coat/jacket. He seemed very elegant, almost debonair in appearance.

The Doctor meanwhile took a napkin from the table and carefully began to clean up the hot tea off his lap. It was a good thing he had a higher tolerance to heat, or he would have been scalded. "I am fine, John. And you shouldn't yell at such a charming young maid. I am almost certain that she has had more than just a hectic day."

John nodded, "I suppose you are right, uncle. And Martha Jones, I don't believe you are familiar with my uncle, Doctor Foreman."

Martha frowned, 'Doctor Foreman', there was something odd about this. The Doctor (John Smith) suddenly had an uncle named Doctor Foreman. This was a joke; it had to be a joke. Or the aliens knew who the Doctor was and had sent someone…but that made no sense. That would have been so obvious.

She just nodded at him and at 'Doctor Foreman.' She finished serving the tea and excused herself.

Joan stated, "I really don't know what has gotten into that girl lately."

John Smith nodded, "She is getting a bit out of line lately."

The Doctor got up and he said, "Would you excuse me. I am afraid some rather important business has come up and I really must be dashing off."

"But you should stay," Joan stated, "It wouldn't be fair to John to go rushing off."

The Doctor smiled, "My dear lady. I haven't decided to leave completely. It is just that I remembered some rather urgent business I need to take care of first. I'll be back. Now if you excuse me." The Doctor popped out of his seat and rushed out the door.

Joan sighed, "I must say, he certainly is a rude fellow."

"My mother always said he was a bit eccentric."

-0o0-

Martha didn't know what to do. She needed to go over the Doctor's instructions once again. She'd more than likely get in trouble slipping out like this but she had to do something. The Doctor's life was at stake. She got on her bike and began to ride off where the TARDIS was parked.

Meanwhile the Doctor watched as Martha biked off. He sighed, "And I thought I was always in a hurry." Finding some locked bikes he took out his sonic screwdriver and used it to unlock one.

He was about to get on the bike when a young boy stepped right in front of the Doctor and said firmly, "Sir, you are stealing a bike."

The Doctor looked at the young man, "For a good cause, young man."

"Stealing is never a good cause."

"I really don't have time to get into a philosophical debate. I need to catch up with a maid, a maid who is not a maid."

"I'll tell the headmaster."

The Doctor said, "And you'll say what? I am a Doctor. It is urgent business that I need to borrow this bike."

The young boy said offhandedly, "You are something more than a doctor."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Yes, yes. Nice for you to notice, young man, but I don't have time to talk about what that all means." The Doctor climbed on the bike and rode off leaving the boy behind.

The boy sighed and took out the pocket watch he had in his pocket and opened it. It glowed brightly with its own light. And he heard a voice echoing: _You are not alone...Time Lord…_

-0o0-

Martha biked down the country side of Farringham. Martha partially wished that this bike ride could be pleasant, instead of a need to get to the TARDIS. But she didn't know what to do. She biked past farmer's fields till she got to a shed that held the TARDIS. She opened the shed and parked the bike inside. She pulled out her key that was around her neck and opened up the TARDIS.

She said softly, "Hello…."

She muttered lightly, "I am talking to a machine."

She sighed as she walked over to a display and began to play the Doctor's message to her. "Listen up Martha, this is important…."

Martha fast forward past everything. "…if you get into trouble open the watch. It contains…"

There was a light click as the TARDIS door opened and the Doctor walked in. Martha looked up. She stood in a very defensive posture.

"Get back…"

The Doctor sighed lightly, "Martha Jones…."

Martha kept herself firm, "I don't know who you are or how you got into the TARDIS but stay away from me."

"Oh dear…I knew this was going to cause some problems."

The Doctor reached into his pocket.

"No sudden moves, mister…"

The Doctor pulled out a bag of jelly babies.

"Fancy a jelly baby…"

"What?"

He smiled and then held out the bag to Martha, "This is going to take some time to explain. In the meanwhile, take one; chew on it for a bit. It will help settle your nerves."

Martha put her hand into the bag and pulled out a yellow colored jelly baby and popped it into her mouth.

The Doctor looked around the TARDIS, "I must say I have developed a strange fashion sense over the years." He then patted the TARDIS console, "Hello old girl…."

The TARDIS let out a low hum and the Doctor smiled, "You're getting more and more mischievous. You called yourself, didn't you?"

The TARDIS gave a slight purr and the Doctor chuckled, "You are such a bad girl. But…I wouldn't have it any other way."

Meanwhile Martha's mouth dropped wide open. And the Doctor looked at Martha and said, "Have another jelly baby, Martha Jones." He held out the bag of sweets towards Martha once again.

Martha was speechless as she took another jelly baby and placed it in her mouth and chewed it. She swallowed it and then said, "Who are you?"

"I am the Doctor."

Martha looked angry, "I know the Doctor and you're not him. You're not. How dare you say you are him!"

The Doctor sighed how was he going to explain this? "Listen to me Martha Jones, I know this is going to sound daft, but I am the Doctor."

"Liar…I know the Doctor and he's he's…back at the school."

"Martha Jones you're right. John Smith, he's me."

"I…I don't understand."

"I realize that. So calm down, take a seat, have a few more jelly babies, and I'll try to explain."

Martha sighed and took a seat and the Doctor smiled, "That's better."

The Doctor took a seat beside Martha and taking her hand, he stroked it gently, "Martha, I am a Time Lord. I am sure you have already heard this from my counterpart, but I am not like other men. When I die, all my cells regenerate. This body dies and my body changes, its part of being a Time Lord."

Martha looked at the Doctor in stunned silence and then spoke, "That's that's…"

"Impossible," The Doctor said with a slight smile, "for humans, yes. But I am not human, Martha Jones. Well slightly not human."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story. My last regeneration was rather complicated. I ended up taking in some human bio data. I ended up half-human."

"You're half-human," Martha said a bit incredulously.

"I am indeed."

"I am not exactly sure if I can believe this. I mean, you're so…so different than the Doctor I know."

The Doctor nodded, "That's to be expected. Technically I am the same man, and yet I am not. I wish it was your version of me that was giving you this conversation, instead of me. He'd know what to say, much better than I can. I am feeling a bit awkward about this."

"You're feeling awkward, what about me?"

The Doctor laughed lightly, "Of course, it's not every day a human meets the same man in a different body. "

Martha laughed a bit hesitantly, she really wasn't too sure what to make of all this.

The Doctor looked at the frozen screen of himself, or rather his other self. "So what mess have I gotten us into this time? And why do I register as human?"

Martha Jones sighed, "It's a long story, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled, "I am a Time Lord. I like long stories. So do tell, Martha Jones."

Martha took a breath and began to speak, "We were being chased by aliens, Doctor. We tried to escape them but you mentioned something about a vortex manipulator or something like that and that they could chase us through time and space. You said they were after you and that you had to do something so they couldn't find you. So you got this machine down and said it would alter your body and change you into a human. Meanwhile you stored your true configuration in a watch. You said that these aliens would be dead in about three months time, so after three months it would be safe to leave. So I have been here in the year 1913, being a maid, your maid. And you are going around as a school teacher, with absolutely no memory of who you are. Although you keep saying you have dreams about being a Time Lord all the time…"

The Doctor nodded, "Latent memory patterns. It's really hard to keep a Time Lord's memory patterns from not surfacing completely. They generally do turn up being dreams. That's perfectly normal. So these aliens, have they shown up any?"

"Not that I am aware of. I thought you were one of them though."

The Doctor laughed lightly, "I see. No wonder you were a nervous wreck. But I assure you, I am not about to hurt myself. But you've kind of caught me in a bit of a spot. Technically, I am not supposed to be here. It disturbs the timeline. But I guess the TARDIS seemed to think otherwise. She's always doing something like that. So here I am. Maybe she thought that you needed my help."

Martha began to cry lightly, "I do, oh Doctor. I really do need your help. I don't know what to do."

The Doctor sighed and said, "There, there... cry all you want, if it helps you feel better."

Martha began to cry harder and the Doctor hugged Martha and let her cry into his coat. He didn't mind it at all. He took a hand and stroked her back gently. It seemed to help and Martha's tears seemed to not be so heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay this is a bit of a short chapter. A bit fluffy and slightly angsty as well, but I also find it kind of sweet as well. You'll see when you read it. And if you don't like fluff, I am sorry. But there was quite a bit of fluffiness and angst in Human Nature, last week and….well it carries on. Thanks to all that have reviewed; you give me the encouragement to continue. :) **

**XXXXX**

**Chapter Three **

The Doctor's coat was wet with tears, yet he didn't care about the condition of his coat. He was more concerned about the owner of those tears. Poor Martha Jones, she had told him a sob story about how she was treated so poorly by everyone in the year 1913, including himself. He promised to himself that he would make it up to Martha, somehow. But the thing that really interested him was the meteorite that came crashing down, a couple of days ago. He scowled at the thought that his now human counterpart had shrugged it off so causally. How could he be so thick? Martha said that, she and her friend, another maid named Jenny had gone chasing after it but found nothing. That disturbed him even more. The possibility remained that the aliens were already here, and that he was in danger. It certainly didn't make things easier that here he was, an earlier incarnation, and the aliens were looking for a Time Lord. Why the TARDIS called him into such danger, was beyond him. Maybe it was because he was half-human. A half-human Time Lord wouldn't be so pronounced as a full blooded Time Lord, like his other self would be. Then there was the fact that, John Smith has called him his uncle. What was up with that? He looked a bit dubiously at the TARDIS console.

"You have a perverse sense of humor, old girl. I wish to goodness you'd stop messing with my mind. You're going to make me half addled, one of these days." The Doctor could hear the chuckling of his TARDIS in his head as well as her talking. "What do you mean I am already half addled? I am not, half addled. Half human maybe, but most assuredly not half addled."

He then gave a hug to Martha to raise her sprits up, "Cheer up, Martha Jones. I am here now. And I am not going to let you down."

Martha smiled; somehow she liked this other Doctor. It was strange that this was the same man and so unusual that he was so different from the Doctor she knew. This Doctor came rushing to her side as if he was a knight in shining armor, whereas her Doctor, was slightly obnoxious, silly, and could be so very reckless. Although she didn't doubt that this Doctor could be reckless as well. He seemed so dignified and seemed to empathize with her so very well. He seemed well….almost human. But hadn't he said he was half-human?

"Martha Jones, I want you to do what I told you to do. Keep an eye on me. Well my human self. If things go wrong, I'll be there to help you."

"And what are you planning to do, Doctor? If the aliens are looking for a Time Lord, aren't you going to be in danger as well?"

"I don't know, Martha. I may very well be in danger. But…I have one advantage on me. I am part human. It may muddle up their scans a bit. Now come along, you need to get back and I need to get back as well. After all I am Uncle Foreman, and I sort of left my nephew hanging a bit."

Martha laughed, "You an uncle, to yourself."

The Doctor laughed, "I know." He then stuck out his arm, "May I be honored to escort you back, Miss Martha Jones."

Martha blushed lightly, if only her own Doctor would actually do something like this. "Very well, Doctor Foreman."

The Doctor smiled, and the two walked out arm in arm out of the TARDIS and proceeded to ride back to the school.

-0o0-

Martha and the Doctor walked to the door of Mr. Smith's office. The door was closed. She began to open the door. The Doctor put a hand on Martha's hand before it reached the knob. "Shouldn't you knock first?"

"Why?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know why, just a feeling I suppose."

"But it's you. You wouldn't mind if I entered, would you?"

"No, I suppose I wouldn't. It _is_ me." He had a bit of a smile on his face.

Martha opened the door and walked right in. She gasped as she saw Matron kissing John Smith.

And the Doctor heard himself yell at Martha. "Don't you ever knock, Ms. Jones? How dare you come busting in and haven't the common decency to even knock."

Martha ran out of the door crying and down the stairs.

The Doctor sighed and went running after Martha. "Martha…come back, Martha."

Martha paused and then turned to the Doctor, "You said to me that you wouldn't abandon me. And then you fall…you fall for a human. I saw you, you….you kissed her."

The Doctor sighed, "Oh Martha. I am not myself. You must understand that. I'm…He's only human."

Martha began to cry, "I know. I know. But why did you…he have to kiss her. Why? Why couldn't it be…?"

Suddenly the Doctor took Martha into his arms and kissed her suddenly and quite passionately on the lips. Meanwhile a gathering of people from the school stared on as the Doctor kissed Martha. After awhile he finally released his hold upon her mouth and then said, "There. Does that make up for what a stupid idiot I am?"

Martha blushed lightly and then nodded. She didn't know what to say, she was out of breath for one. She felt like she was on cloud nine. The Doctor had kissed her. Okay, so maybe it was not the Doctor that she had hoped or intended, that had kissed her. But it was still the Doctor, which meant he cared about her and her feelings. The Doctor looked around at all the people that were gathered around them. Some of them gave them looks of disgust. He smiled softly but said nothing and he took Martha Jones by the hand and both of them walked away….


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I rather enjoyed doing this chapter. Yes this chapter is very shippy towards 8****th**** and Martha but somehow I have a feeling that 8****th**** and Martha would do so well with each other. That and well… I am a kind of against 10****th**** getting involved with Martha. I have my reasons. Hehe. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Four **

"Absolutely positively disgraceful, how could you kiss a girl like that? And not just any girl, a common housemaid," John smith said with a look of disdain on his face at the Doctor.

"I could say the same about you, nephew; kissing a nurse."

John coughed, "That's entirely different, but the point is that Martha Jones is….well she's…"

"She's what, a bit too ethnic?"

"Exactly. Your sister, my mother would be horrified that you kissed the hired help."

The Doctor looked a bit amused; he honestly hoped that his true self wasn't so…so bigoted. He chuckled lightly. "Honestly John, you are so narrow minded. What I do with Martha Jones is my affair. Martha is a charming, sweet, and intelligent young woman, John. If anybody should be ashamed it should be you. That girl has been nothing but loyal to you. She thinks the world of you and then some. I hope you eventually come to your senses and realize that she's worth so much more than you realize."

John Smith was quiet. He had never been told off in such a manner before. He looked down at his feet thoroughly shamed. The Doctor gulped, he hadn't meant to chastise himself so badly. But he felt that he had to defend Martha, since his other self was so buried under a false identity that actually believed he was a human named John Smith. Martha couldn't speak for herself, and the Doctor wasn't planning on having her treated so shamefully, particularly by a later incarnation of himself. If nothing else, his other self would thank him later.

The Doctor then put a hand on his alternate self and said, "Don't be so downhearted about it. You're only acting this way because it's the only way you know how to act. But someone has to speak for Martha and…."

John's eyes got fired up and the Doctor realized that he had said the wrong words, "So suddenly you think that you're her champion. That you can rush in and protect her, she's my maid, uncle and you are in no position to do anything of the sort."

The Doctor smiled lightly, he could actually see little glimpses of his true self in John Smith's temperament. He really did care for Martha, but that stupid thick headed human brain he now possessed made him so bloody thick. "Perhaps you should invite Martha to that dance I have heard was tonight."

"That is out of the question, Uncle Foreman, a man of my station inviting a girl such as her. She's just a common maid. And I already have invited someone..."

John sighed his eyes looked far away as he thought about her, "Joan."

The Doctor sighed, Martha was right. He had fallen for a human. Then again, Joan was a charming woman. He couldn't fault himself falling for her. In fact, the Doctor was slightly jealous of himself. His other self was living a life that he would have liked. Hadn't he said to Grace, that staying on Earth would have been so very 'tempting?'

He put a hand on himself and then said, "I understand. I understand so much more than you realize. Have fun, nephew. But that's all it can be…"

John looked at the Doctor, "What do you mean that's all it can be? I love Joan. My intentions are serious, uncle. I intend to marry her and have a family with her."

The Doctor looked a bit sad, "Nothing lasts forever, nephew. You'll understand that later on." The Doctor composed himself and then said, "I am going to invite Martha."

John looked incredulous, "You can't. You know what that will look like?"

The Doctor smiled, "Well you're not taking her. So what's your worry about appearances?"

John Smith threw up his hands slightly exasperated, "Fine….I really doesn't have time for this. Joan's coming here soon. You want to make a fool of yourself fine by me. Now if you excuse me, uncle. I am rather busy."

The Doctor nodded and then said, "Nephew, about that journal. Don't you wonder why my picture is in it?"

John looked at him, "I suppose so, but I really can't be bothered with that right now, particularly such a fanciful account of such rubbish. Sorry uncle, some other time."

The Doctor nodded but he was worried, somewhere deep inside himself, he knew there would be no other time. "I think we should talk about that now."

"Uncle, I am sorry but I really don't have the time. I'll talk to you as soon as I can, okay."

The Doctor nodded and then left John Smith's room. Why did he/himself have to be so bloody human? That was so typically human, _I don't have the time._ He needed to find Martha; after all he was going to ask her out to the dance. Asking her out to the dance meant keeping an eye on his other self, that's all it meant, at least that's what he kept telling himself. But the Doctor couldn't help but feel slightly giddy about the whole thing. He muttered lightly to himself, "I am not falling for her. I am not…" He then sighed, who was he fooling? His half human side knew better. He was falling for Martha Jones. Well if his other self couldn't, then why not? Personally he thought he was a bit more charming than his alternate self. He went outside, weren't there some flowers out there? It was going to get dark soon and he began to pick some flowers, flowers for Martha.

-0o0-

Martha Jones had finished tidying up. She had some tea and some cake that one of the other teachers did not want. She was planning on helping herself when Jenny walked into the room. Martha smiled, "Jenny, look…one of the teachers didn't want this and gave this to me. Wasn't that thoughtful?"

Jenny took a deep sniff and Martha frowned, "Are you all right, Jenny? You sound like you have a cold coming on."

"I am fine."

Jenny took a seat by Martha and Martha began to cut up the cake and serve the tea, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thanks."

"I honestly can't believe it. Mr. Smith, kissing Matron like that, it can't last though. We will be leaving soon. He'll be leaving her."

"Why?"

"We only have to stay here for three months."

"Why three months?"

"Well it's like his contract will be coming to an end. Oh Jenny, I wish I could tell you about some of the stuff we have seen."

Jenny inched closer, "Tell me. You can trust me."

Martha frowned, something wasn't right. Something was terribly wrong. She paused and then said. "I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot. And some mutton. Or sardines and jam, how about that?"

"I like the sound of that."

"Right. Hold on a tic."

Martha got up, she was nervous, she was terrified, oh God, this time the aliens had really found them. She walked out of the room and suddenly ran down the stairs she had to get to Mr. Smith. She had to find the Doctor, well both Doctors actually. She ran outside, she had to get to him. As if to confirm her suspicions, a blaster bolt of green light almost hit her. She ran as hard as she could.

She passed the Doctor, he smiled, "Martha these are for you." He handed the flowers over to Martha.

She paused looking over the flowers the Doctor had given her, she was touched but this really wasn't the time to be given flowers and she rolled her eyes a bit. Even though this was a different Doctor, some things never really changed because this was something she felt that the other Doctor would more than likely would have done as well. He truly was, the same man, "Doctor, there's no time. They have found us."

The Doctor looked at Martha, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. They look like us. They look human. I have got to get to the Doc…I mean your other self. I have to open the Fob watch."

The Doctor nodded and then he said calmly, "Martha, I know that this doesn't mean much considering the circumstances but…."

"No time, Doctor…." She ran off and the Doctor sighed, "Humans." He had so badly wanted to do this right, he had wanted to ask Martha out to the dance and then... He let out a frustrated sigh. Stupid aliens, he thought and he then went running after Martha.

-0o0-

Martha ran into John Smith's room. "They have found us. We have got to get out of here."

John Smith frowned, "Martha, how many times have I told you to knock?"

Martha looked around for the watch; it was no where in sight. "Oh God, it's missing."

"What's missing?"

"The watch, the Fob watch, it's missing."

Joan was sitting there alarmed at the behavior of Martha.

John said, "Now really, Martha this is no time to come barging in here like this…"

"But…"

"No buts…"

Martha pondered something for an instant, "I have got to get you back to the TARDIS."

"I am not going anywhere, Martha."

"I don't know how to say this, but you're the Doctor."

John Smith looked angry, "Martha Jones, those are stories….nothing more."

"I am sorry to do this to you, but…" She suddenly slapped him, "Snap out of it, you're the Doctor."

Joan gasped, that was completely unacceptable, and how could _that_ girl slap him like that?

John glared at her, "That was completely uncalled for young lady." He grabbed her by the arm and forced her out of the room, "You have a week to gather your things. You're dismissed."

He slammed the door behind her.

Martha began to cry. She looked up and saw the eyes of the Doctor.

He held her in his arms, and hugged her. She said, "I can't find it…"

"Can't find what?"

"The watch, it's gone."

The Doctor froze, "Oh heavens…."

Martha began to cry again, "What do I do?" She sighed and gathering her thoughts said, "I know…come on Doctor, I have to get back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and Martha said, "I'll get the sonic screwdriver, yours I mean his sonic screwdriver. I'd use yours even but…it's not yours, umm his…" The Doctor laughed lightly, he knew what she meant. Martha continued, "He's had dreams about being a Time Lord. Maybe…just maybe it will snap him out of it."

The Doctor smiled and then kissed Martha on the cheek, "Martha Jones that is a splendid idea. Why didn't I think of that myself?"

Martha smiled, "It's because your too stuck being human."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh Martha. You know if I wasn't half human, I'd resent that. Come on….lets go get that sonic screwdriver."

-0o0-

The Doctor and Martha walked arm and arm to the dance hall with each other. He sighed, "You know Martha, I was planning on asking you out to the dance."

Martha blushed. "You were?"

"Yes…but something came up. A bunch of aliens."

She sighed and shook her head , "I don't understand."

"You don't understand what?"

"Your other self doesn't give me the time of day and here you are..." She paused, "Doctor, I….I believe I love you."

The Doctor sighed, "I know. I mean….well…." He said, "You know once this is fixed, you're going to have to stay with him, my other self."

Martha looked a bit sad, "But why? He's you. Does it really matter who I stay with?"

"Yes, Martha I am afraid it does. I really don't belong here. I am sure my other self would be saying the exact same thing to you. But if I took you with me, it would affect my own timeline as well as your own."

Martha began to cry, "It's not fair…"

The Doctor nodded sadly, he felt his hearts began to break in his chest. "I know…I know."

He took his hand and dried her tears. "Nothing is fair, Martha Jones. You have traveled with me long enough, to realize that, haven't you?"

Martha nodded. How she could fall for the same man, but in a different body was so strange. But she had, and now finding out that once this was all straightened out that she would have to leave this Doctor. It hurt. It hurt so badly. She sighed and quelled the sadness in her own heart. She then managed to smile, "Come on Doctor Foreman, we don't want to be late, don't we?"

"No, of course not."

They suddenly bumped into a young boy. He looked a bit disoriented and then he cried out, "Martha…"

The Doctor paused and so did Martha for a moment. Martha asked, "Did you say something to me, Doctor?"

"No…"

They turned around but the boy was gone. The Doctor frowned, "I could have sworn I saw a boy there earlier. And…." The Doctor frowned, "He chastised me earlier about taking a bike. Strange lad, very odd, I wish he hadn't disappeared like that, somehow…."

"Somehow what Doctor?"

The Doctor paused, he didn't know. He couldn't explain it. He made a bit of a face, he was slightly frustrated but there wasn't anything he could do about it and he sighed, "It's nothing, Martha Jones. Let's go."

They came to the door of the dance hall and saw a man, an old solider, "Sir, your servant is going to have to go through the back door."

The Doctor frowned and then said firmly, "She's not my servant, she's my date and she can come in anyway she likes."

Martha's heart leaped in her chest, she felt so thrilled to hear the Doctor, at least this Doctor say that.

The man grumbled a few racist obscenities under his breath and the Doctor looked at his bowl that was filled with a few assorted coins and he smiled, reached in his pocket and pulled out his bag of jelly babies. The Doctor then took his hand reached into the white bag and plopped a handful of jelly babies into the bowl. He put the bag back into his pocket and then taking Martha by the hand, they both entered into the dance hall.

The Doctor looked around and spotted his other self dancing with Joan. "Well Martha….I'd ask you for a dance but….you have got your work cut out for you."

Martha smiled and the Doctor and her went up to John Smith.

John Smith glared at them, "Uncle, Martha. This is absurd."

The Doctor said firmly, "Listen to her, John Smith. What she's going to say is important and you better listen to her."

Martha grabbed John by the hand and she placed the sonic screwdriver in his hand, "Do you see this? Do you know what this is? Can't you identify it? It's in your journal. But it's real. Don't you understand what this means? You're the Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and John Smith shook his head, "Unbelievable and now you have my uncle believing this claptrap as well. This has got to stop, Martha. I am not the Doctor."

They did not see the young girl with the red balloon listening intently to the information.

John Smith went off, extremely irritated, leaving Martha, the Doctor, and Joan by themselves. Martha took Joan by the hand. The Doctor followed them and they sat down at a table.

"Martha," Joan said, "This has got to stop. I realize that you're sweet on him, but…."

Martha sighed, "Matron you have got to listen to me. You told me earlier that there was something about him. Can't you see it in his eyes? Can't you realize he's different?"

The Doctor nodded, "She's right, Joan Redfern, Martha Jones is right, he's different. He's not like other men."

Joan was about to say something when there was a scream and a blaster went off, shooting a green bolt in the air.

The aliens came in and the young girl pointed to Smith. "I heard it; they said he's the Doctor."

The aliens looked at Smith and then Jeremy Baines laughed, "Doctor. What have you done to yourself? You made yourself human."

Another of the aliens mentioned, "We need a Time Lord."

Baines said firmly, "Change back, Doctor."

John Smith face was scrunched up oddly, "I don't understand. Your Jeremy Baines, you're a student."

Baines laughed, "And you have got a human brain as well. So thick, so stupid. Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being _human_? Has it taught you wonderful things?! Has it made you better?! Richer?! Wiser?! Then let's see you answer this: Which one of them do you want us to _kill_? Maid, or matron? Your friend, or your lover? Your choice!" One of the aliens grabbed Martha and the other grabbed Joan. The Doctor watched on in horror as they did so and so did, John Smith. The Doctor didn't know what to do. If he made a move, the aliens would find out that he was 'also' the Doctor. It was clear there senses were a bit off, they didn't sense him or they were confused. Maybe they didn't know there were two men in here, two men that were the same person. One human, one half human, both looked on in terror at the scene. Both of them, the Doctor, and both of them didn't know what to do…

**XXXX**

**A/N: To be continued…. Only because I want to see Family of Blood before I decide how to continue this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is the first part of the story. Took me a bit of time to type it up because I wanted to get it scripted exactly so from the episode, at least as best as I could. As you can see, we will be deviating slightly from the episode, but only because I have to write 8****th**** into the storyline. Hope you enjoy. Many thanks go to ****Lana Aurelius and Pam Briggs for being my constant reviewers. And to anyone else who has reviewed or taken the time to review thanks. : ) **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Five **

The Doctor and John Smith were getting nervous. The young girl looked at the Doctor, and sniffed lightly, something was off about this man. Hadn't Mr. Smith called him his uncle? 'Oh No', the Doctor thought to himself. _I am half human. I am half human_, he kept repeating to himself. The Doctor quietly focused on his human part more, willing it to be more pronounced, causing it to heighten the human sent within him. It seemed to work. The young girl turned her attention towards his counterpart, rather than focus upon him.

Jenny spoke, "Make your decision, Mr. Smith."

Baines spoke, "Perhaps if the human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge."

Suddenly the young boy who was quietly in the corner opened the watch; it glowed with an ethereal light.

Suddenly a loud voice filled the room….

_TIME LORD…_

It shook the Doctor to his very core. _By Shada, what was that? _He felt disoriented and overwhelmed. The aliens also felt it as well. The Doctor's eyes settled on the young boy for a moment, and for an instant he thought he saw a watch, but only for a moment. The aliens shifted nervously and suddenly Martha managed to break her hold and grab the blaster out of Jenny's hand and moved her into a deadlock position. She pointed the blaster at Baines, "One more move and I shoot."

The Doctor smiled lightly, _Way to go, Martha Jones. No wonder, my future self decided to take you with him. _

"Oh the maid is full of fire…" Baines stated.

"And you can shut up." Martha shot the blaster at the ceiling.

"Careful Son of mine, she's all yours so you can live forever." One of the aliens, Mr. Clark stated.

"Shoot you down…"

"Try it. We'll die together."

"Would you really pull the trigger? You look too scared."

"Scared and holding a gun. Good combination, do you want to risk it?"

The aliens paused for a moment deliberating. Suddenly they lowered their guns and released Joan.

The Doctor breathed a slight sigh of relief. Martha was smart, brilliant, and gutsy. He liked her. She spoke, "Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door outside."

The Doctor froze. No. He couldn't let Martha risk herself in such a way. He mouthed to her, 'No Martha. No. '

She glared at her counterpart and him. "I am meaning you, Go on. Do it."

She was speaking to his other self and to him. He took his other self by the arm, "Come along. We'll think of something later."

He didn't budge. Joan said, "He's right, do what they say. Come on. Everyone out, they are mad."

The Doctor and John Smith stood there. "What about you?" John said.

Martha stated, "Mr. Smith, I think you should escort your lady friend to safety."

The Doctor felt sick inside. He didn't want to lose Martha. John looked around pensive as well. The Doctor sighed and grabbed his counter parts hand and ran out.

The Doctor watched on amusedly as his other self gave orders telling people to go to the school. Now, he was acting…well like himself. No sense, in worrying about himself at the moment. His eyes caught sight upon the boy, the one, his other self called Latimer and he balked, "Don't touch me. You're as bad as them." The Doctor's eyes brightened the child, the boy with the watch. Latimer ran off, the Doctor followed….

-0o0-

Martha held onto the blaster, "Don't touch anything or Sonny boy gets it." She backed herself further away from them.

"She's almost brave, this one."

"I should have taken her form, much more fun. So much sprit." The girl, the alien who was once Jenny stated.

"What happened to Jenny is she gone?"

"She's consumed. Her body's mine."

"You mean she's dead."

"Yes, and she went with precious little dignity, all that screaming….."

Martha suddenly felt straw and scarecrow on her.

"Grab the Gun…" one of the aliens stated.

Martha lost the gun but ran out the door with her life.

She ran out of the Dance hall and said to John Smith and Joan, "Don't just stand there…move."

They went running.

-0o0-

Latimer ran he was scared. He was terrified. He heard blaster fire going off. Running and he jumped a mile when he felt a hand touch his. "Hello…"

"Stay back. Please stay back…"

The Doctor sighed, "I am not going to hurt you Latimer. I promise."

"Can you keep me safe from yourself?"

The Doctor sighed, "I don't know, I am a Time Lord, it's kind of hard to watch myself."

"You beat me, sir. You gave the boys permission to beat me. You were different though, different looking."

The Doctor sighed, "You have the watch, child. You know perfectly well, that I am not myself. But why do you have the watch?"

Timothy pulled out the watch and the Doctor heard a voice, his true self, his consciousness.

_Hold me. Keep me safe. Keep me dark. Keep me closed. The time is not right. Not yet. Not while the family is abroad. Danger… _

The Doctor bent down on his knees beside the boy. He put his hand upon the watch. He felt himself, his future self within his head. He was to keep the watch hidden along with Latimer, even away from Martha. It pained the Doctor, that he had to deceive Martha, but a Time Lord knows best, even a half human one, "I understand."

He looked at Timothy, "Looks like I am going to have to hide with …"

"Timothy, sir."

The Doctor smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Timothy. Let's find a proper cubby hole and…."

"Sir, I don't understand. All these voices, I hear them. I see things. What is it?"

"You're telepathic, born with it." The Doctor rubbed the watch gingerly. "Feels strange to be in there and here all at the same time, but come on."

Timothy said softly, "I am scared."

The Doctor said softly, "I'll tell you a little secret Timothy."

He bent close to the boy's ear and whispered, "I am positively terrified. You've got my future in your hands."

Timothy attempted to hand the watch to the Doctor, "Take it."

"I can't. If I took it…" He paused for a moment and then said, "I can only fool the family so much. I am focusing on my half human part, using it as camouflage so to speak. If I took the watch which is filed with my Time Lord consciousness, it would heighten my Time Lord physiology even more. It would be a dead give away. No, Tim, you're going to have to hold onto me a little longer. The moment is not right, but it is prepared for."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Two chapters in almost a day's ****time, not bad. A lot of work went into this, as you can see. Thanks for the constant reviews from Lana and Pam, and everyone else who has reviewed as well. I own nothing. I just play around with ideas and see if they work. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Six **

Martha watched as John Smith took up the bell and rang it, "What are you doing?"

"…Everyone of us has got to stand together, take arms. Take arms."

People rushed out of rooms. Martha was worried. She hadn't seen the Doctor, the other Doctor, the one with the long brown hair and that dashing smile, which made her heart melt. He was no where in sight. He should be here. But instead, it was John Smith, John Smith, the school teacher taking charge. He didn't even know what they were up against, the Doctor would know, but he was no where in sight. He could be captured. What if the Family had him? And what about the other Doctor, John Smith. He was in just as much danger as well.

One of the boys spoke, "What's the matter, sir?"

"Enemy at the door. There's an enemy at the door. Take arms…"

Martha and John came into the main room. She watched in horror as she saw young boys, young children, gathering guns and weaponry.

"You can't do this Doctor. Mr. Smith…Mr. Smith…. they're just children, they can't fight; they don't stand a chance."

"They are cadets, Ms. Jones. There're trained to fight to defend the king and all the citizens in the village."

Joan looked alarmed; she couldn't believe this either, young boys, just young boys. This wasn't the John Smith she knew. He was telling them to take up arms and fight. What kind of man, was he? That he would allow, children to stand up take arms and die."

Suddenly a loud voice filled the hall, "What in thunder's name is this?" It was the headmaster. He looked angry. He had been disturbed from a good nights rest and he found a hall filled with boys and school teachers loading rifles and machine guns. "Before I devise an excellent endless series of punishments, for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?"

John Smith spoke, "Headmaster, I have to explain that the school is under attack."

"Really! Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private."

"Headmaster, please… Matron and I were in the village. Matron and I saw it. Its Baines, Jeremy Baines, and Mr. Clark from Oakland farm, they've gone mad, sir. They have got guns. They have already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen."

"Matron is that so?"

Joan spoke, "I am afraid it's true, sir."

"Murder on our own soil?"

"I saw it. Yes."

"Perhaps you did well then, Mr. Smith."

John nodded.

"What makes you think the danger is coming here?"

John hesitated, he was confused, and he didn't understand what they had said. They had called him the Doctor. He spoke, "Well sir, they…they… said…"

Joan saw that John didn't want to mention it, it was confusing and it was confusing to her as well. So she spoke, "Baines, threatened Mr. Smith, sir. Said he would follow him, we don't know why."

Martha knew why though, she knew. They wanted the Doctor.

The headmaster looked thoughtful and then stated, "Very well. You boys remain on guard. Mr. Snow telephone for the police, Mr. Philips, you are with me; we shall investigate."

Martha sighed, John Smith, the Doctor was putting this whole school in danger and she couldn't let the Headmaster do this. "No, sir, it's not safe out there."

The headmaster looked annoyed what right did, this woman had to question his authority? She was a maid, and she was colored. "Mr. Smith, your favorite servant is giving me advice; you will control her, sir."

Martha sighed; she was worried, so very worried. She had to find that watch. She ran down the hall, and Joan followed her.

They ran down the hallways, back to Mr. Smith's office. Meanwhile, in a small narrow space, The Doctor and Timothy hid. He hid further back in the darkness. And only Tim peaked slightly outward. He looked out briefly and saw Martha and Joan pass by.

He heard himself speak again, telling him and the young lad to keep the watch hidden.

Tears filled the Doctor's eyes; he didn't want to deceive Martha. He knew she was looking for the watch, but the Doctor knew that he had to keep himself hidden and unaware. His future self had a plan.

-0o0-

The Headmaster came in, disturbed and alarmed, Mr. Phillips had been killed. Killed by the family, the Family of Blood, he looked at Mr. Smith. "Mr. Smith, Mr. Phillips has been murdered. Can you tell me why?"

"I…honestly don't know why, sir. And the telephone line has been disconnected, we are on our own. "

"Well if we have to make a fight of it. Then make a fight we shall." The Headmaster stated with a bit of grimness in his voice. "Hutchinson you will build a barricade within the courtyard. Fortify the entrances, build our defenses "

Hutchinson nodded, although inwardly, though he did not show it outward, he was sacred.

"Gentlemen, in the name of the king…we shall stand against them," The Headmaster said firmly.

"YES SIR…" Everyone stated.

The boys moved on, fortifying the kitchens and the entrance ways.

Hutchinson found Timothy hiding in the corner, he scowled at him, "You coward…" and he grabbed him by the arm. "You will do your duty, Latimer, like the rest of us."

The Doctor came out, "I beg your pardon, you will let go of that young man's arm."

Hutchinson looked at the Doctor, "What are you doing there, sir?"

The Doctor said calmly, "Keeping the young lad company, he's terribly young."

"I don't care if he is young, sir. He is a cadet. And…" Hutchinson paused, "Who are you?" He had never met this man before.

"I am Doctor Foreman, Mr. Smith's uncle."

"A doctor, you will be needed as well, sir. You will go to the infirmary and…"

The Doctor smiled, "I am not that kind of doctor." Whatever he did, he knew that he could not be separated from Tim.

"Sir."

"Doctor, as in thought and studies."

"Then you will join the other school teachers along with Latimer here."

The Doctor followed with Latimer and they reached the other teachers and the headmaster.

-0o0-

"I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and stored it inside a watch. It's not really a watch; it only looks like a watch." Martha stated to Joan as she was digging around still trying to find the watch, in Mr. Smith's office. Where was it and where was the Doctor? She hadn't seen him for over an hour and it troubled her.

"And alien means…. Not from abroad, I take it."

"The man you call John Smith, he was born on another world."

"A different species."

Martha nodded, "Yea."

"Then tell me in this fairy tale, who are you?"

"Just a friend, I mean, I am not a rival, just his friend."

"And you're human, I take it."

"Yea, I am human. I am just traveling around with him. I am training to be a doctor. Not an alien doctor, just a doctor, a doctor of medicine."

Joan was alarmed; she couldn't believe it and she voiced it. She just couldn't believe a woman like her, a woman that was colored could train and be a doctor. Martha smiled and then labeled all the bones of her hand.

"That sounds like you read a book."

"Yes, to pass my exams. Can't you see this is true?"

"I must go."

Martha was alarmed she needed Joan's help, not only to find the watch but to find the Doctor. "If we find that watch, we can stop them. Plus I need to find, his uncle."

"If he's from another world, than who is this uncle of his?"

Martha sighed, "He's an alien too. He's well he's him, Uhh the Doctor, well another Doctor, it's hard to explain."

Joan sighed, "Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, and I may not completely understand everything you're going on about, but I am still a nurse. They need me." She was upset, if Martha was training to be a doctor, why wasn't she offering to help those boys? Instead she was going about having to find a watch and a strange uncle. Those boys were going to die and she had to be there."

Although she was starting to wonder about John, how true, exactly were his origins?

She questioned him when she saw him in the hallway, after he told her to leave and she had said she had to do her duty. When she asked him about Nottingham his answer was very academic.

"That sounds like an encyclopedia, where did you live?"

The answer was the same and she thought, oh God, Martha was right, he's not who he's suppose to be. She begged him to answer her, begged him to tell him all the secret nooks and places he played as a child. "Please tell me, John."

He answered, "How can you say I am not real? When I kissed you, was that a lie?"

"No, it wasn't."

"But this Doctor, he sounds; he sounds like some romantic lost prince. Would you rather that?"

There was a pause, Joan didn't know what to say and he filled that gap with his words, "Am I not enough?"

"No that's not true, never."

The boys exited the room, "I have got to go." He said quickly

"Martha was right about one thing, all those boys; their children. John Smith wouldn't want them to fight. Never mind the Doctor. The John Smith I was given to know, he knows it's wrong. Doesn't he?"

He was being called out to join the others. "What choice do I have?" And then he kissed her passionately on the lips and walked out.

-0o0-

Latimer and the others prepared for combat. The Doctor sighed looking at the scene before him. He shook his head disapprovingly. These boys were going to die. And if not now, a lot of them would die next year, in the Great War. He thought briefly of himself. The Time Lords were involved in a war. It also was a Great War, there were so many factions now gathered against the Time Lords. Romana, Lady President and all the Time Lords were making various alliances now with the higher evolutionary races to fight against the Daleks. He feared his own future would be dark and dismal, as dark as this night was at this very school.

He saw his other self with a gun and he went over to him.

"Hello, uncle. Make yourself useful and grab up a rifle."

"I won't…"

"Why not?"

"It's wrong. These children, they are going to die, and for what? To keep you safe, I would never want that, not for these children. I would just as soon as give up my own life for them."

"You're a coward, uncle."

"No…I am no coward. I just know that it's wrong for these children to shed their blood, wrong to shed it for just one man."

"You sound like, Joan."

The Doctor sighed, "She told you that it wasn't right?"

He nodded.

The Doctor smiled, "She's a fine woman, John."

He looked over at Timothy talking to one of his classmates.

Hutchinson said firmly, "Latimer, you filthy coward." Timothy got up and left.

"Oh yes sir, every time."

The Doctor turned to himself, "I can't stay here. I won't stay here. I can't watch these children give there lives for you, for us."

John Smith snorted, "Go on then, mother was right about you. You're no good. Go on and wander off, you're good at that."

The Doctor smiled, his hands properly on his waist, "I am….aren't I?" He then went running after Timothy.

The two found themselves inside the school both sitting next to each other side by side. He looked at the Doctor and then at the watch and back and forth again.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

The Doctor shrugged, he had no idea.

Suddenly the watch spoke.

_Beware… _

Timothy asked, "Beware what?"

_Bewar__e… her._

Timothy and the Doctor looked up, after hearing that particularly harrowing message and saw a girl with a red balloon.

The Doctor gulped as well as Timothy.

They both stood up and looked her up and down.

She sniffed lightly.

The Doctor stood behind Tim and his hand was in his pocket.

"Keep away," Timothy said. He hid the watch behind his back.

The Doctor nodded nervously focusing on making his half human side as distinct as possible.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"We saw you at the dance, you're with that family. You're one of them."

The Doctor said nothing, best to be as unnoticed as possible, if they found out who he was, his future would be horribly altered.

"And the man, who are you?"

The Doctor smiled nervously, "I am…am…" He thought to himself, if Romana were here, she'd be laughing at me. "I am Fred…keep back…I saw you…as well. I am his father."

The girl shook her head, stupid human quivering in fear. But the boy intrigued her more than this stupid brainless human who shivered with fear. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"What have you got there?"

"Nothing."

"Show me little boy."

"I reckon what ever you are; you're still in the shape of a girl."

The Doctor smiled lightly, and his hand slowly began to withdraw from his pocket, in his hand was his sonic screwdriver.

"How strong is she, do you think? Would she really want to see this?"

Timothy brandished the watch and opened it and The Doctor brandished his sonic screwdriver and turned it on.

The girl saw the bright light, and fire, and the wrath of a Time Lord. The feeling, the pain were terrible, she fled.

The Doctor turned off his screwdriver and Timothy clicked the watch closed. "I am afraid we are both in trouble, Timothy. Shall we depart with haste?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Not too much left, I think… Well the later chapters will be of my own devising since well you know…8****th**** Doctor and 10****th**** Doctor Angst, coming very shortly. Thank you for the kind reviews. Dialogue comes straight from the episode most of it, and being a really patient scribe, scribing it all down. But some things, well…just sound better quoted. **

**Chapter Seven**

Firing of guns went off, the boys were fighting, fighting against the Jack Straws, scare crows that the Family of Blood, used as their soldiers. John Smith tried to fire his gun. Tried to aim and fire it but he looked briefly around, the boys had tears in their eyes. They had never killed a soul, in their lives. Those tears were not only tears of fear but of innocence. He thought of Joan and his uncle's words, he couldn't do this. They were right. And then the headmaster told them to cease fire. "Just straw, like he said. Straw"

"Then no one's dead, sir" One of the boys stated to the headmaster, he was relieved slightly. They weren't real, just straw targets, "We killed no one."

And then there was noise and the little girl approached.

"You child, come out of the way, come into the school, we don't know who's out there. The Cartwright girl isn't it. Come here, come to me." After all it was a girl, a young defenseless little girl.

Martha and Joan were alarmed and Martha called out to him, "Please, don't go near her."

"You were told to be quiet."

"Just listen to me. She's part of it. They turn…tell him." Martha looked over at Matron; she knew the headmaster would just shove her aside.

"I think that…I don't know, I think you should stay back headmaster."

"Mr. Smith," Martha called out.

"She was…she was…with Baines and the villagers."

The headmaster was skeptical, he could not believe that that this girl could ever possibly be a danger. He reached a hand out toward her.

"Come with me," he said.

"You're funny." The girl said to him.

"Now that's right, now take my hand."

"So funny," The girl took out her blaster and suddenly disintegrated him with one blast.

Martha sighed, yet another person dead. Mr. Smith, frowned he didn't know what to do now that the headmaster was dead.

"Now who's going to shoot me?" The girl said with coldness and confidence, Sister of Mine, didn't believe that any of these pitiful little human boys could do it, "Any of you, really!"

Mr. Smith stated to the boys, "Put down your guns." He couldn't do this anymore. Joan was right, his uncle was right. They were just boys; boys who had just saw the death of the headmaster.

Sister of Mine grinned, the weakness of the Time Lord, he couldn't bear to see anyone get hurt.

The boys questioned, Mr. Smith, "Sir, the headmaster."

"I'll not see this happen, not any more. You will retreat, in an orderly fashion into the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

"Sir," Hutchinson said. He was confused. He didn't know why Mr. Smith was doing this at all.

"Lead the way."

And then Brother of Mine, Jeremy Baines smiled and walked up to them. "Go on then…RUN…." He fired his blaster and the boys went scattering.

Running through the school the boys began to file out. But the Family of Blood stopped them, they had to find the watch and they began to search the boys out. Sister of Mine said no, to each one, she knew which boy had the watch. Where was, Timothy and where was the Doctor? The Family of Blood prepared to kill the boys that they had went through.

-0o0-

The Doctor and Timothy ran up the stairs to a room and Timothy sighed, "Doctor. I hope I am doing this right."

He opened the watch and let out a beam of the Doctor's consciousness.

_LORD OF TIME…_

The Doctor found himself disoriented, he stumbled to the floor. Timothy looked at him, "Doctor, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine. Don't worry about me. Just a lot of me coming out of that watch, you're doing fine. We can't let anymore people get hurt. That should distract the Family."

"What about you?"

"I am fine. I am more worried about myself down there, then I am of myself up here."

"They'll be coming, Doctor."

The Doctor managed to get himself up off the floor. "Let's go, and keep that watch closed. I only hope that I didn't absorb any of my future self. That would drive me mad… I think."

Timothy helped the Doctor walk as he was stumbling across the floor. They heard the footsteps of the Family climbing the stairs.

They crawled out a window. Timothy helped the Doctor down from the school building and then he climbed down as well.

They went running.

"I hope Martha, Mr. Smith, and Joan got out of there."

-0o0-

"Doctor….Doctor….." Father of Mine called out confidently. He stood close by, keeping the Doctor from leaving, as earlier he had took the Time Lord's TARDIS. There would be no escape now.

Mr. Smith looked as he saw the strange blue box and Father of Mine standing there.

"Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize, "Father of Mine demanded.

"Hope you come, Doctor. There's a good boy, come to the Family." Son of Mine stated, as he walked up and stood by his father.

"Time to end it now," Mother of Mine stated.

John Smith looked at the blue box, as he, Martha, and Joan hid in the underbrush, not too far away. He was confused. He was so confused, and….it was familiar. It felt so familiar. And it scared him. It scared him terribly.

"You recognize it don't you?" Martha said softly. The Family kept taunting.

Mr. Smith looked at it, his eyes wide with fear, "I have never seen it in my life."

"Do you remember its name?" and she looked at him.

Joan said sadly, "I am sorry, John. But you wrote about it. The blue box, you dreamt of a blue box."

John Smith began to hurt inside himself. His voice began to crack, "I am not…." Tears began to form slowly, "I am John Smith, that's all I want to be, John Smith. With his life, and his job, and his love, why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

"Yes, yes he is…" Joan said. Her heart ached for the man. The poor man, she loved him.

"Why can't I stay?"

Martha said softly and sadly, "But we need the Doctor."

He looked at Martha, "Who am I then? Nothing...? I am just a story," He walked off; he didn't want to be the Doctor. How could life be so cruel to him? Joan followed and slowly Martha got up and followed as well.

-0o0-

They arrived at a cottage, a little cottage that belonged to the Cartwright's, or did. Sister of Mine had murdered the parents, her host parents earlier that day. They entered into the cottage.

John Smith said sadly, "I must go to them, before anyone else dies."

"You can't. Martha, there must be something we can do," Joan said.

Martha looked sad and hopeless, "Not without the watch."

John Smith then said furiously, "You're this Doctor's companion. Don't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?"

"Because he's lonely."

"And that's what you want me to become."

There was a knock at the door.

The three looked scared, "What if it's them?" Joan said.

"I am not an expert, but I don't think Scarecrow's knock," Martha said and she opened the door, to find Timothy and the Doctor. She smiled softly at him. "I brought you this," Timothy stated. He held out the watch.

John Smith looked at his 'uncle', "And where do you exactly fit into this?"

The Doctor sighed and he said, "I am sorry. I lied. The TARDIS implanted the memory into your head at that very moment you met me and made you think that I was your uncle. I am you, well one of you, one of your other selves."

John Smith cried, "Oh God, no….stay away from me. You're the Doctor. I don't want anything to do with you. Why don't you go and stop the Family? Since you're here, you don't need me."

The Doctor sighed, "I can't. If I did that, I'd alter your timeline and you wouldn't exist. I'd die and you'd die with me."

Martha held out the watch. "Hold it."

"I won't."

"Please just hold it."

Timothy said, "It told me to find you. It wants to be held."

Joan said, "You had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?"

"Because it was waiting…and because I was so scared. But the Doctor helped me, this Doctor helped me." He said looking at the other Doctor. "He helped me have courage. He told me that he was scared as well, and it gave me the strength to go on as well." Timothy paused and then said, "And I have seen him in the watch. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night, and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe. And...he's wonderful"

"Stop it," John Smith said, "I said stop it."

The Doctor looked at Timothy, "You think of me as that? I am flattered, Tim. But I am really not that much. I am just one man, just one Time Lord."

"I think you are just being modest, Doctor. I know what you are and what you will become. I know that you haven't seen what will happen to you, do you want to…"

The Doctor shook his head, "No. I don't want to know. It's his future, mine…I mean." He pointed to himself, his future self. "I am content to know that I survive, that with the war the Time Lords are planning, I still exist. That is enough for me to know. You have given me a gift, Tim. The gift of not knowing everything and that to me is so very wonderful, it's the greatest gift a Time Lord can have. I know everything that was, and will be, and this moment, I don't know." The Doctor smiled, "Thank you, it makes me…well… you don't know how it feels to know everything and then suddenly not know. It's such a relief."

"Stop it…both of you." Mr. Smith said.

"I still have got this, the journal." Joan took out the journal and put it on the table she was sitting at.

"Those are just stories…" Mr. Smith said.

"Now we know that's not true, perhaps there is something in here," Joan said.

Suddenly a loud explosion filled the air. The Family was bombing the village.


	8. Chapter 8

**A****/N: Wheeee speedy updates. Hehe. This will probably be it for today though. But it's been lots of fun and to coin a phrase… **_**He's back….. **_

**Please R/R **

**XXXX**

**Chapter Eight **

"They're destroying the village," Joan exclaimed.

"The Watch!" John took up the watch; he didn't want to, but at this point in time, he knew that the watch held the answers, maybe even in stopping the bombing of the village.

Joan looked heart broken, "John, don't."

Tim asked, "Can you hear it?"

"It's sleeping. Waiting to wake," John said.

Martha frowned, "Why did the boy have the watch in the first place? Why did it tell him to take it, and to speak to him?"

John spoke, but it wasn't really John speaking, "Oh, low level telepathic field, you were born with it. Just an extopsymetric engram causing—"He suddenly flinched, oh God that was him. The Doctor, with his strange words, and his strange knowledge.

The Doctor and Martha smiled. The Doctor sighed, "Don't be scared, John. It's you. It's me. Please don't be afraid."

John looked sick, "Is that how he talks?"

The Doctor nodded, "I am afraid so. But Tim was ever so helpful, he helped both of us."

Martha was excited, "That's him, all you have to do is open it and he's back."

John looked at Martha and said bitterly, "You knew this all along and yet you watched while Nurse Redfern and I—"

"I didn't know how to stop you! He gave me a list of things to watch out for but that wasn't included."

"Falling in love, that didn't even occur to him?"

"..No"

John looked anguished, "Then what sort of a man is that? And now you expect me to die?!"

"It was always going to end though. The Doctor said The Family's got a limited life span, that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise three months and they die. Like Mayflies, he said."

"So your job was to execute me?"

The Doctor sighed; this was going to be hard, he could tell, "John, please…it's nothing like that."

Martha spoke, "People are dying out there. They need him, and I need him, 'Cos you've got _no_ idea what he's like. I've only just met him; it wasn't even that long ago but... He is _everything_. He is just everything to me and he doesn't even look at me but I don't care... 'cos I love him to bits... and I hope to _god_ he won't remember me saying this."

The Doctor smiled, "I'll remember it, Martha." He put his hands on her shoulders. "You mean so much to me, and I know….I know that she means a lot to you, John. You might not know that now, but...she does."

Meanwhile Joan was looking over the journal, looking it over, skimming it looking for something. And the village was burning with fire as the Family was destroying it.

The cottage shook, "It's getting closer," Timothy quietly said.

John suddenly spoke anxiously, his hands on the watch, "I should have thought of this before. I'll give them this. Just the watch, then they can leave Farringham. And leave me alone."

Martha and the Doctor said together, "You can't do that…"

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him."

The Doctor said, "I won't let you do that….please…don't."

Martha said, "Like the Doctor said, he wouldn't let you do that."

"They'll get what they want. And then…."John said quickly.

"And then it will end in destruction," Joan said softly. "I never read the end, but it says that those creatures will live forever, to breed and conquer and war across the stars for ever child."

Joan sighed, "Martha, Timothy, could you leave us alone?"

The Doctor looked at Joan and she said, "Stay, Doctor, if you're him and….this is you and…."

The Doctor nodded.

Martha and Timothy walked out of the cottage. John Smith was crying. Joan hugged him. The Doctor embraced him as well, "Shh….I know. You think I don't know. I do."

The Doctor sat down along with Joan and John. He was quiet. He knew how much John loved Joan; how he said he loved her and such. He felt like an intruder, and yet…this was him. John looked at the watch. Joan said softly, "If I could do this instead of you, then I won't. I'd hope but my hopes are not important."

John said, "He won't love you."

"If he's not you, then I don't want him to... I had one husband and he died and…I never thought... ever again…and then you."

"And it was real, I wasn't... I really thought..."

She took the watch, "Let me see…" She said, "Blasted thick. Blasted, blasted thick, can't even hear it."

The Doctor sighed and he took his future self's hand and John put his hand over Joan's who held the watch and suddenly….

A vision appeared. The three of them saw it. A wedding, a joyous and happy wedding with them together, they kissed, and then a child, another and another. Then there was children and laughing and happiness.

Tears filled the Doctor's eyes, how he would have loved such a thing. It was so tempting, so very tempting.

And then the last scene, he was dying, he was an old man. And he said to Joan, _"There all safe, aren't they? The children, the grandchildren. Everyone safe." _

"_Everyone's safe. And they all send their love, John." _

"_Well it's time. Thank you." _

The vision ended and the Doctor was crying softly.

"Did you see?" John said.

The Doctor nodded and Joan said, "The Time Lord has such adventures... but he could never have a life like that."

"And yet I could."

"What are you going to do?" Joan asked.

John looked at the watch angrily, "I can't. I won't. I am John Smith. They can have the nasty old watch. I don't want to be the Doctor."

The Doctor sighed and dried his tears and looked firm. "Then he dies, and you kill me, you'll kill all of us. All of the…"

He touched the watch briefly and his eyes went wide, "All ten of us. You'll kill us."

"I don't care. Don't I deserve to live? I don't want to die. I am John Smith. I….I don't want to die."

The Doctor sighed and put a hand on his future self, "I don't want to die either, you kept saying that if you open the watch that it will be your execution. But what about me, what about all of us? If you give the Family the watch….it will be murder. Please John….please. I know. I know so badly how you want this. I have wanted it too. How I'd ache to be human, not just half human, but honestly and fully human, I'd like a wife and children, and then to die as one of them. But that would be murder, not just to me, to all of us, but to the universe and to creation itself, everything would perish under these aliens, everything!"

John Smith cried. And the Doctor and Joan squeezed his shoulders. He cried for over a half an hour and he then said to Joan.

"I love you…."

He took the watch and opened it. The watch glowed with an eerie golden light, it went into John and John's body glowed. The Doctor watched intently and then the light faded.

John or rather the newly returned Doctor smiled. He looked at his 8th self.

"Hello…."

He gave his 8th incarnation a big tremendous hug, "Thanks. You know, if you weren't here, I am pretty sure, no I know the family would have consumed me…errr us. Blimey….you wouldn't happen to have any jelly babies on you? I am hungry,"

The 8th Doctor laughed, "Of course," He dug into his pocket and pulled out the white bag of jelly babies and his 10th self grabbed a handful and began to eat them.

The 8th then extended them to Joan; she shook her head negatively and began crying. He placed an arm around her. "Joan. I am sorry, but you know it had to be this way."

She sighed, "I know. You're a strange man, Doctor. Two of you, here? How is that?"

The 8th began to speak, "Well…," but 10th interrupted, "Regeneration….my body when it dies, I become…well he's me in my 8th." He laughed, "He's Henry the VIII, I am, Henry the VIII, I am I am…"

The 8th Doctor rolled his eyes; he wasn't sure what to make of his 10th self. He was rude, that was for sure, and a bit obnoxious.

The 10th went to the door and opened it. "Martha….Martha, Tim, don't stand out in the cold. Come in."

He grinned at his 8th self and then at Martha, "And no, you can't go off with him. I wouldn't allow it."

He threw his arms around Martha and gave her a big hug. Martha sighed, "Oh you big lug, that's what you said…earlier."

The 10th laughed, "I know. That's weird. Crossing Time streams always ends up with a bit of temporal schizophrenia. Memories that weren't there before….it's a weird feeling, not like I haven't had it before, there was the time…."

A loud explosion filled the air and Martha stated, "Uhh Doctor…what about the Family?"

The Doctor looked out the window and then at his 8th self, "Come on Henry the VIII. Allons-y."

The 8th Doctor smiled and took his 10th incarnations hand, "Since when did you pick that up? I think you should lay off the French. It sounds horrendous."

"Hey…"

The two Doctor's left the cottage side by side….


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Not too many chapters left to this…but here's the next update. And I really didn't care for the punishments segment that was in this episode, I know why, though, they were running short on time. But….I expanded on it. :) **

**Thanks for R/R, each and every one of you. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R/R. **

**XXXX **

**Chapter Nine **

The Doctors walked through the woods. The 10th Doctor sighed, he knew the answer to the question he was going to ask but he felt like asking it. He was after all talking to a ghost of himself, a version of himself that was still connected to the universe that contained the Time Lords, "So….how's Romana?"

The 8th Doctor's eyebrow arched lightly, "Fine, I suppose. Busy. You know how being Time Lord President is."

The 10th grinned, "Oh yea..." He then asked, "Have you seen her lately?"

The 8th sighed, "On and off, you know….but not too often otherwise Romana will put some task on us. I am not an errand boy, you know."

The 10th Doctor chuckled, "Yep, Romana was always bad about that." He played with the watch a bit in his hands, "Do something for me, for us?"

"Sure. Anything for myself."

"Stay here. I'll handle the Family, wait for me. I'll be back as soon as you can say 'Run'. Next thing, go home, tell our entire family hello, and enjoy Gallifrey, for a bit and savor every moment of it. Even if it's not for long, you'll thank me, yourself for it later."

"By Rassilon you're sentimental. You get that from me. It's that half human DNA that got jumbled around, it's made you a bit more sentimental towards home."

"Nah….it's just….well…just do it. You'll understand. It's one of those things…"

"Ahh….I see. Carpe Diem…."The 8th Doctor said with a bit of a mirth filled smile upon his lips.

"Exactly."

"And this won't effect our time streams any?" The 8th was a bit worried about how this was going to affect things.

"Nah…just as long as I don't tell you to paint Gallifrey pink with green strips."

The 8th Doctor laughed lightly, "I understand," The 8th Doctor knew that his other self was telling him that there were things he couldn't tell him or it would affect the timeline. Oh the complexities of being a Time Lord, it simply boggled the imagination. He sighed and then taking out a copy of _Harry_ _Potter __and the Deathly Hallows_, out of his pocket, he began to read. He had finished reading it once already and it had made him cry, but he was reading it again for was it the 2nd time or was it the 3rd or was it the 15th. He couldn't honestly remember, it was always good though, so it really didn't matter. The 10th smiled softly at his other self reading the book. The 8th Doctor leaned against a tree looking quite comfortable and said to his other self, "You better go along and deal with the Family. I'll be waiting and then we can figure out how to deal with there grand ideas." The 8th paused for moment thinking and then said, "I was thinking of putting that little rather annoying Sister of Mine in a mirror."

"Ooooh, I like it…"

The 8th Doctor smiled, "Great minds think alike….especially when it's you." He watched as his other self composed himself and then placing his hands upon the invisible ship he entered within.

-0o0-

The Doctor entered the Family's ship; He knocked some switches over and said in the voice and manner of John Smith, "Just stop the bombardment. That's all I am asking. I'll do anything you want. Just stop!"

Son of Mine looked at him and said, "Say Please…."

John Smith breathed heavily and nervously said, "Please…"

Mother of Mine switched off the weapons they were using against the village and then said, "Wait a minute…." She sniffed lightly and then smiled, "Still human."

He said nervously, "No I can't, I can't…pretend to understand. Not for a second. But I want you to know, I am innocent in all this. _He_ made me John Smith. Not like. Not like I had any control over it." John Smith nervously pawed at all the buttons, switching them on.

Mother of Mine said, "He didn't just make himself human. He made himself an idiot."

"Same thing, isn't it?" Son of Mine said.

"I don't care about this Doctor and your Family. I just want you to go. So I've made my choice, you can have him. Just take it, please take it. Take him away." John Smith held out the watch.

Son of Mine looked at the watch with such longing and he took it, "At last." It was such a small thing, but it was there all in a watch. He then grabbed John Smith by the collar, "Don't think that saved your life." And he pushed him down to the ground and he fell over and switched on some more buttons.

John Smith lay on the floor, nervous and scared.

Son of Mine said, "Family of mine…now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord." He opened it up, he sniffed and the rest of the family sniffed as well. Nothing happened…

"It's empty…" Son of Mine growled.

The Family glared angrily at Mr. Smith and he said, "Where's it gone?"

Son of Mine threw the watch at him, "You tell me…"

The Doctor caught it in his hand, "Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection, a little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy."

The Family looked at him blandly, not really sure what was going on or not really sure what to do.

He went and put on his glasses and looked at one of the machines, "But it has gotta be said, I don't like the look of that hydro-kinometer. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feeding back all the way through the retro-stabilizers feeding back into the primary heat converter." He knocked a bit on the primary heat converter. He gasped heavily, "'Cause if there's one thing you shouldn't have done... you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice." He grinned a madding smile "_Run!_" He ran out as red lights were flashing, as the ship indicated that it was going into critical overload.

Son of Mine cried out, "GET OUT….GET OUT…" The Family ran from their ship. They ran out and cleared the ship into the outside and they hit the ground as the ship exploded.

The 8th Doctor smiled briefly and put his book away into his pocket and went over to his 10th self. The Family glanced upward and saw two Time Lords; both of them looking solemn and slightly cross. And the Two Doctors looked at them; there was a hint of sadness amidst that anger, on both of their faces but mostly on the 8th Doctor's face. There were questioning looks on the family's faces.

The 8th Doctor said softly,"Oh I have been around….you just didn't notice. Or you didn't care. But you mess with me and my other selves…well…it means you're in trouble. More trouble than you can even imagine."

The 10th Doctor nodded and the 8th Doctor disarmed the Family of their weapons. He smashed there blasters against a tree. The 10th took out his sonic screwdriver and the 8th pulled out his.

"I must say, I really like the look of your sonic screwdriver…."

The 10th grinned, "Yea…you going to work on a new one when you get back to your TARDIS."

The 8th nodded.

"Okay all of you, lets get going….to the TARDIS." The 8th said calmly.

"My TARDIS, not my other self's TARDIS. And no sudden moves, or…" The 10th Doctor turned on his sonic screwdriver and the Family shivered. "You head up the rear….I'll handle the front." The 10th said to his 8th self.

The two Doctors marched the Family back to the TARDIS at the front of the school. The Jack Straws lay in a pile; ever since the Family's ship was destroyed the Jack Straws lay in a lifeless hump.

"Hmm…." The 10th said with a thought provoking look on his face and then looked at Son of Mine.

He opened the TARDIS door and the 8th Doctor made sure all of them went into the TARDIS.

The 10th Doctor set coordinates on the TARDIS and he said softly, "To Shada…."

He looked at his 8th self and said solemnly, "Chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star for Father of Mine. In the TARDIS basement…you know where they are. You, me we kept them for an occasion like this."

The 8th nodded and walked quietly down the corridors of the TARDIS, reaching the basement he grabbed up the chains, chains that were forged in the heart of a dwarf star. They were heavy and it took him quite awhile to lug them forward. But the 8th returned with them and 10th and 8th took the chains and bound Father of Mine. Meanwhile, the other three family members watched on in horror. The two Doctors were so calm, saying very little to each other. It was eerie and frightening. The TARDIS dematerialized on Shada and the 10th Doctor said softly, "This is the Time Lord's prison planet. There is no escape. You will spend eternity here….and that is a very long time."

The two Doctor's forced Father of Mine up and they dragged him through the endless corridors of Shada, and finding an empty cell they pushed Father of Mine in, he screamed as the chains, grated into him, they were so very heavy.

The two Doctors walked away, quietly saying nothing as they walked back to the TARDIS. The two Doctors set the coordinates once again. He looked at Mother of Mine and said quietly, "I know just the place for you…."

The TARDIS suddenly arrived at a collapsing galaxy. The 8th Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS and the 10th pushed Mother of Mine, into the event horizon. Son of Mine and Sister of Mine watched in terror as they saw her disappear into it and the 8th Doctor closed the TARDIS doors.

Then the 8th Doctor took Sister of Mine and the 10th Doctor made Son of Mine watch as they placed her in a mirror, and not just any mirror but a special mirror that displayed her for all time in all the mirrors that existed in the universe.

"I will come and look at her, Son of Mine, for one day out of one year, each year." The 10th Doctor said soberly. "And now for your punishment, those Jack Straws, your little army, you will become one of them and you will watch over humans in the fields of England, suspended in time."

The 10th Doctor and 8th Doctor took Son of Mine and suspending him in time they propped him up in a field in Farringham to watch over England, forevermore as a scare crow.

The two Doctors looked at each other grimly, "Well it's done…." 8th said quietly, "I am not sure if I was completely pleased with that…"

"Me either…." The 10th said quietly to the 8th Doctor.

The 8th sighed, "I…you…me….so little mercy."

The 10th squeezed the 8th's shoulders warmly, "You'll understand, one day. When it happens, think of me, think of yourself." The 10th Doctor knew that day would come the day that Gallifrey would burn.

The 8th Doctor said, "I suppose I should say good bye to Martha."

The 10th nodded, "Yep….and then I want to say goodbye to you as well. I don't think I could have made it through this without you, without the help of myself. Thanks….Doctor."

The 8th smiled softly, "No, thank you….."

"Well I've got to see Joan….I'll talk to you/myself, Tim and Martha later," The 10th Doctor said and he walked off leaving his other self behind….

**XXXX**

**A/N: It doesn't really tell where Father of Mine was placed just that he was bound up in chains. I decided to place him on Shada since, that's where the Time Lords kept their most dangerous prisoners. It was the only place I could think of where the 10****th**** could have placed him, but I supposed there are other places, but Shada I felt worked with this. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay folks this is the end. There isn't anymore to write and well it's been fun. I might do another Human Nature/Family of Blood Story later on, who knows. I rather loved those two episodes and there are so many possibilities with it. Thanks for reading. Please R/R**

**XXX**

**Chapter Ten **

Joan had been sitting up all night in the cottage, thinking over all that had happened, waiting for him, for John, no not for him, for the Doctor. It had been a cold freezing night and Joan sat there, sat there in a numb state of shock. She had lost the man she loved. During the night, after the bombardment stopped, Martha and Tim had gone to the village to see what they could do for the survivors, since Joan was a nurse she should have gone as well, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Instead she spent the whole night and part of that next morning sitting in a chair, in the cottage beside a cold pot of tea, a pot of tea that had been made by the Cartwright's before Lucy Cartwright or Sister of Mine had killed her host parents. She sat there, John Smith was gone and in its place was a man, a man who brought forth cold unfeeling retribution. She had sat there and read John Smith's or rather the Doctor's journal all night. She read of his little mercy, his swift punishments to those who defied him. That was not John Smith. That was not the man she wanted. Martha or Tim often came back during the night and told her the news of what was going on but she just sat there, so very cold and numb.

The Doctor entered the cottage and she got up from her seat and walked to the window looking out it rather than looking at him. She could not look at him, at least not now. She was still hurting from what happened last night, "Is it done?"

"It's done."

"Police and the army are at school, parents have come to take the boys home. I should go; they'll have so many questions. I am not so sure what to say."

She turned and then looked at him and her heart almost leapt in her chest, he looked like, _him_, like John Smith. She said, "You look the same. Goodness you must forgive my rudeness; I find it difficult to look at you." She struggled to say the name but she did, "Doctor, call you Doctor…" She didn't want to call him that, it hurt. What kind of name was that? It sounded so empty, so unfeeling, at least to her. "Where is he, John Smith?" She had to ask, although she knew that the answer would most likely hurt even more. He just stood there, stood there so empty looking. Although inwardly, somehow she knew, somehow she knew he was hurting as well. There for a second she thought she saw his lip quiver. He answered, "He's in there….somewhere." She felt like she was going to cry but she managed to keep a straight face as well, "Like a story. Could you change back?"

The Doctor was unmoving, he was not John Smith. John Smith had feeling and emotion. He wouldn't have done what he had done. He wouldn't have done what was done to the Family. The Doctor felt old; old, weary, and tired. John Smith would have hugged Joan, if he had come in. He would have come in and kissed her passionately. But the Time Lord couldn't. He couldn't. Because it would have hurt, it would hurt because, such memories that would give him. Humans die, humans wither and die. He couldn't show love or attachment because it would make it worse. But it already hurt; it already hurt so very much. He said solemnly, "Yes…."

Joan's heart skipped a beat, if only for a moment. Oh if he'd only say he would. But then she realized, no. The Doctor wouldn't do that. In a way, John Smith and the Doctor were similar, they both were self sacrificing, and they both would sacrifice what they wanted for the common good. And since that was the case, she knew he wouldn't, but she asked anyway, "Will you?"

Although he could have, like his 8th self had said, like he also had said so many times, he would have liked that kind of life. Yet, so much danger, and he…he was the only Time Lord left. The universe needed him. Oh how he wished, he could leave the galaxy alone, but it called him or was it the TARDIS? Whatever the case, he couldn't change back. He said coldly, although it hurt him to say it like that, "No…"

"I see. Well then…." She paused for a moment gathering her thoughts looking away from him, as it hurt to look at him and then she said, "He was braver than you, in the end that ordinary man…you chose to change. He chose to die."

The Doctor listened to her words, such a remarkable woman. She was so perceptive. He stepped a bit forward out of the darkness of the shadows and into the light of the morning that shone through the window. "Come with me."

"Sorry?" She didn't understand what he meant.

"Travel with me…."

"What?" She was a bit shocked at what he was saying.

"My companion…."

"That's not fair, what must I look to you, Doctor? I must seem so very small."

He said hoarsely and almost in a whisper, "No…" His voice managed to rise after that, "We could start again; I'd like that. You and me, we could try at least. Because everything that John Smith is and was, I am capable of that too."

Joan's voice cracked lightly, "I can't."

"Please come with me…"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

She knew the next words would hurt, they hurt her even and she paused before she spoke them, "John Smith is dead, and you look like him."

The Doctor's hearts were beginning to break, how could he not feel something for her? He had after all fallen in love with her, even if he had been human at the time. He still….loved her. And how could she say that? He was John Smith, he was part of him. They were two parts of the same person. He walked over to her further into the light. "But he's here, inside, if you look in my eyes."

She looked into his eyes for a moment and then said, "Answer me this, just one question, that's all. If the Doctor had never visited us, never chosen this place on a whim, would anybody here have died?"

They looked at each other, exchanging glances. His eyes went wider. He knew, it was true, every where he walked, every where he went, death and destruction followed. He was cursed. He couldn't answer that.

She said softly and very inaudibly, "You can go."

The Doctor's hearts broke inside of him but he didn't show it and he slowly walked out the creaking door.

Joan slowly walked over to the table and looked at the journal. She picked it up, and she began to cry.

-0o0-

The Doctor slowly began to trudge back. He took out his sonic screwdriver and turned it on. He knew where his TARDIS was. But he was looking for his other self's TARDIS. And the sonic screwdriver pointed it out. He walked slowly to that TARDIS, he saw his 8th self and Martha talking to each other, and he slowly began to approach….

The 8th Doctor smiled at Martha. "Well it's been….interesting to say the least."

Martha sniffed lightly.

"Oh you're not getting a cold are you? Or becoming one of the Family?" He said mirthfully.

A few tears went down Martha's face and she hugged him, "Oh you silly, wonderful man. I….am not, it's just that…."

She said softly into his ear, "I love you…"

"But…I am….my other self…."

Martha said bitterly, "He doesn't give me the time of day. You do. I love _you_…."

"But I am the same man…"

"No, you're not. You're different than he is. You're not the same."

The 8th Doctor's hearts fluttered lightly in his chest, "I see…"

Martha suddenly threw her arms around him and kissed him, whether he wanted it or not.

There was a bit of a cough and the 10th Doctor said, "Hey….Fabio….hands off!"

The 8th Doctor let go of Martha and smiled lightly, "It was her idea…"

"Yea and it takes two to dance…."

The 8th Doctor smiled, "And how often have you danced?"

"Oh quite a bit actually…"

The 10th Doctor looked at his 8th self, "I owe everything to you. Well to myself actually, but you know what I mean. Oy, tenses…and pronouns, it's the only thing the Time Lords had difficulty with." The 8th Doctor laughed lightly, "We really should do something about that."

"Yes, we should."

The 10th Doctor embraced his 8th Self and said softly in his ear, "Thanks…."

The two let go and then they looked up and saw Tim.

"Doctors, Martha…"

The 10th said, "Ahh Timothy Tim Timber…"

"I just wanted to say goodbye. And thank you, because I have seen the future and now I know what must be done. Its coming isn't it? The biggest war ever."

"You don't have to fight." Martha said.

"I think we do."

"You could get hurt."

"Oh so could you, traveling along with him, but it's not going to stop you…"

The 10th Doctor said, "Tim I'd be honored if you took this?" And he offered Tim the watch.

The 8th Doctor said, "Well since my other self hasn't offered it….how would you like to come and travel with me?"

The 10th looked at him, "You can't…."

"Why not?"

"You just can't…." The 10th Doctor didn't want Tim dragged into the Time War.

The 8th Doctor said, "No offense, but that's Latimer's decision not yours."

Latimer sighed, "I'd….well, as long as I get home to help out when that time comes during that war…."

The 8th nodded, "Time machine, Tim. Be home and you can have a cup of tea all in the same breath."

The 10th rolled his eyes, there was no sense arguing. If Tim wanted to go with his 8th self then he really couldn't deny it to the boy. He probably would have ended up offering to take Tim, but he really wasn't in the mood after what happened with Joan.

"Still….take the watch, Tim." The 10th Doctor said.

Tim took it and smiled and he held it and he said, "I can't feel it."

"No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you, for good luck." The 10th said.

Martha hugged Tim, "Look after yourself." He smiled and she kissed him on the cheek.

The 8th Doctor smiled and then taking Tim by the hand, they waved good bye and both of them stepped into the TARDIS. The 10th Doctor and Martha watched as it dematerialized.

Martha sighed, "So what happened to him…..umm yourself and Timothy?"

The Doctor sighed, "I got him home alright, just in time for tea and to save his friend's life during the war, it was Hutchinson, ironically, after he called him a coward." The Doctor chuckled lightly, "As for myself….that's another story. Time War, you know. But I have some memories of home, which I never had before…." The Doctor smiled and then taking Martha by the hand they walked back to his TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door, "Well off we go then."

Martha paused for a moment, she knew that the Doctor had probably planned to see Joan and she hadn't asked, "Doctor….about Joan. How was she?"

The Doctor kept a sober face, "Time we moved on."

Martha knew the Doctor was hurting a lot more than he cared to admit and she said, "If you want, I could go and…"

He said firmly, "Time we moved on…"

"Then meant to say, back there last night, I would have said anything to get you to change."

The Doctor said amusedly "Oh yea…course you would…yea." He knew though, he knew how fond Martha was of him, after all there were all those kisses he had with Martha in his 8th incarnation. Strange girl Martha, to fall for his 8th form, but so much had happened…it suddenly felt like ages since he had seen her. Time Travel...it defiantly made for strange happenings. His feelings felt a bit odd suddenly for Martha, blast it, his 8th self would had to fall for her.

"I wasn't really…"

The Doctor shook his head, "No….NO..no…

"Good."

"Fine."

"Carry on, yes…" Martha understood, well maybe not really, but she tried.

The Doctor then said his brow a bit furrowed, "And I never said….thanks for looking out for me."

He smiled and then gave Martha a big ole hug…

The Doctor after they had hugged opened the TARDIS doors and they walked inside, a few moments later….the TARDIS dematerialized.

-0o0-

The TARDIS was outside a memorial and they both wore poppies, both him and Martha. They looked on and saw Timothy, an old man now, with dozens of medals pinned on him. He saw the two and he turned his head briefly at them and smiled. In his hand he still carried an old watch. It was a bit old and tarnished but it still ticked. It would tick on forever….


End file.
